L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.
The (L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.) is an organization dedicated to promoting evil. It was presumably founded by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Foundation L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. made its on-screen debut in "Nerdy Dancin", when its name was established by Doofenshmirtz. In that episode, they had a meeting in which Norm made potato salad. When they realized that Let's All Dance Until We're Sick was filming in Danville, they went over there, seeing this as an opportunity to spread terror on television by announcing the existence of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. First act of evil The organization had planned to reveal its existence at their annual pot luck and press conference. This happened to be held on the same day that the TV program Let's All Dance Until We're Sick was filming in Danville. For this reason, no press was present and Doofenshmirtz resorted to redirecting them them to take over the dance competition. However, they failed on account of their poor dancing skills and intervention by Agent P. ("Nerdy Dancin'") Inator Creator competition L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. hosts a large meeting in which the members showcase their inventions. Rodney won the first annual Inator Creator competition and possesses a glamorous prize belt to prove it. As the second annual Inator Creator Competition was being held, a number of O.W.C.A. agents, including Perry, were sent in for reconaissance but were all captured and incarcerated. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was hoping to win the prize belt himself. However, his inator wasn't complete and he struggled to finish it in time for the presentation. Intending to buy himself time, he activated a fog machine and hampered visibility in the convention, along with the whole of Danville. In the confusion, Rodney managed to activate his own invention, which turned out to be an electric fan, and cleared up the mist. Doofenshmirtz compensated for this by helping the O.W.C.A. agents escape and releasing them into the convention to destroy the competitiors' inventions. At the end of the ensuing fight, the electric fan was the last invention standing. By that time, Doofenshmirtz rolled his crudely-built invention out onto the convention floor. After setting it by the electric fan, he activated it. A fist with a boxing glove sprung out of the inator and smashed Rodney's electric fan to pieces, completely destroying it. Rodney ran off crying. Doofenshmirtz was declared the winner by default. Although Heinz was delighted to win, he was dissapointed to find out that the trophy belt was destroyed in the fight. The judge instead handed him a red balloon to substitute for the original prize. Just as Heinz dubbed the prize, 'Balloony II', a herd of robotic bulls it drew in stormed into the convention center and decimated the building. Pageant of Evil .]]L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. later televised a competition in the Danville Arena where the winner would become the supreme leader of the organization. Agent P was also at the event, having been brought there by Doofenshmirtz after being captured in a bottle. For the opening, the dancers, including Doofenshmirtz, sang the song ''We're Evil on stage. Lawrence Fletcher, who arrived at the arena due to misreading the location of his speech, entered through a trapdoor in the stage and is mistaken as one of the top three contestants. The other two contestants were Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Rodney. They compete in various competitions, such as the Mechanical Mother competition and the Swimsuit competition, all of which Lawrence unsurprisingly loses due to his politeness and also because he didn't fully understand what the contest was for. Backstage, Rodney attempted to use Doofenshmirtz's Make-Everything-Evil-inator, which he renames the Make-Everything-Evil-izer to make himself more evil and thus secure his win. Doofenshmirtz steals his idea and they both fight to be shot with the -inator first. The fight accidentally makes the -inator hit Lawrence, turning him evil and causing him to win the last round of the competition, where the contestants try to intimidate the others with their most evil glare. Lawrence wins by so many points that he is elected Supreme Leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Major Monogram advises Perry, through Perry's wrist communicator, to remind Lawrence of who he really is to turn him back to normal. Perry uses his jet pack to escape and turn the dart that Phineas and Ferb are riding on towards the Danville Arena and land in the middle of the arena. Lawrence sees them and he goes back to normal. He tosses aside his Supreme Leader medal, thus resigning as leader. Lawrence, Phineas, and Ferb exit the arena, with Lawrence believing that he had just become the king of the pharmacists ("Bullseye!"). Known Members *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Aloyse von Roddenstein, a.k.a. "Rodney" *Dr. Bloodpudding *Dr. Diminuitive *Over 30 more members Background Information *Rodney and Dr. Bloodpudding first appeared in "The Bully Code". Appearances *"Nerdy Dancin'" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Robot Rodeo" *"A Real Boy" ﻿ *"Bullseye!" Category:Organizations Category:Scientists Category:Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz